Protect Me Doctor
by The Hand of Omega
Summary: Victoria has a nightmare, and the Doctor and Jamie must comfort her.


The rain battered against the window with a never ending determination, but wasn't actually a nuisense. In fact, it had lulled Jamie off to sleep in moments and Victoria had quickly joined him.

There were only two beds in the cold room, so the Doctor let his friends have them. He said he would sleep in the chair. He didn't really require sleep for a few more centuries, but there were times where he could make his body shut down and go into a sleep-like state, that left him refreashed and in good spirits whenever he "woke up".

But at the moment, he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to think.

He and his friends had come far in their travels. While he missed Ben and Polly, as he missed everyone who left him, he was actually very glad to have Jamie and Victoria. They could actually fend for themselves many times, as they had proveb to him, and they were very loyal and helpful.

But… a lot had been happening recently. After the Daleks, they had run into the Cybermen (again), the Yeti, and the Ice Warriors. He tried to think back to a time where he had faced so many monsters at once; mainly the TARDIS landed in area's were he stopped an evil person or freed a captured people, only occasionaly running into monsters. It seemed that, with his renewal, the TARDIS itself had regained a sense of adventure, or begun to lose control of its actions whenever it sensed danger.

All these events… were taking their toll on his companions. Jamie was often almost killed on numerous occasions, and Victoria was not always prepared for the terrors that they faced.

The Doctor jumped a little when a bright flash and the sound of thunder filled the room. He had almost forgotten it was stormy outside. He looked to the window and watched the rain for a minute. Then he heard whimperings coming from one of the beds.

His head whipped around instinctivly, bringing Victoria's bed into his sights. She was tossing and turning and making a low whimper.

The Doctor rushed over to her, and place his hands on her shoulder.

"Victoria? Victoria, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him, but instead started to talk to something in her sleep.

"What do you expect? What do you expect?" she screamed. Jamie nearly fell out of his bed when the noise awoke him.

The Doctor was shaking Victoria now. "Victoria dear, wake up! Wake up!"

She just continued to rant in her sleep. "For pity's sake, let me go!"

The Doctor placed his hands on her faceand closed his eyes. Jamie had gotten out of his bed and was now kneeling beside him.

"What's wrong Doctor? What are ye…"

Then, the Doctor went into Victoria's mind.

_A Dalek. That was the first thing he saw. Or rather, the first thing he saw through Victoria's eyes. _

"_YOU WILL COME WITH US," the creature commanded._

_Then, a collage of images flooded the Doctor's senses. Daleks were evrywhere, ranting and killing people, causing death and mayhem. He also saw a Yeti and Cyberman in the background, but it was mainly the Daleks. _

_Then, Waterfield, Victoria's father, appeared, and was shot._

The contact broke as soon as Victoria woke up. She took deep breaths and stared at the Doctor, who had taken his hands off her face. Jamie was just watching, unsure of what to do.

Finally, Victoria spoke. "I am sorry Doctor, Jamie."

The Doctor, instead of answering, lifted her chin up with his hand. Tears were building up in her eyes and threatened to fall.

Victoria, seeing that the Doctor would not leave her alone, let down her mental barriers and broke down.

"I miss him Doctor… is that so wrong?"

The Doctor embraced her and let her cry into his shoulder. Jamie rubbed her back soothingly, unsure to do anything else.

They stayed like this for a few moments, two friends trying to comfort a third.

Finally, Victoria calmed down and eased away from the Doctor. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her. Jamie kept his hand on her back.

"I am truly sorry," she said. "I'm just… not sure about this."

The Doctor was still smiling, but his eyes gained a confused look. "Not sure about what?"

"About this. This new life."

The Doctor's face fell. "You mean… you don't want to travel with us any more?"

Jamie looked at her worridly.

"No of course not… I'm just not sure if I can stand constantly being attacked or indangered by monsters. I just wish we could…"

"Rest?" the Doctor asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

The Doctor gave a slight nod and looked at Jamie. "Well Jamie, are you ready for a few days here?"

The Highlander smiled. "Whatever it will take to make her happy."

Victoria smiled and hugged Jamie. The Doctor's smile returned and he he walked back over to his chair.

"Go back to sleep you two… the breakfast is free every Tuesday."

His companions laughed and Jamie returned to his bed.

Victoria renestled herself under her covers and she looked at the Doctor.

"If I have another nightmare… will you two protect me?"

The Doctor smiled. "Of course."

Victoria smiled at the thought and layed down. Soon, the noise of the rain put her back to sleep.


End file.
